Stretching exercises include straightening or extending a body part such as a limb and are believed to increase flexibility and range of motion. However, it may be difficult for an individual to get a full stretch without assistance. Accordingly, some stretching exercises require an additional person and/or a stretching apparatus. At least some known stretching apparatus, such as resistance bands and exercise balls, are passive and may not provide a full stretch. In addition, some stretching apparatus include bulky and complicated mechanisms. As such, the stretching apparatus may not be suitable for home use and may be prone to breakage. Moreover, the stretching apparatus may be difficult for the individual to use unassisted and could lead to injury.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved stretching apparatus that provides a better stretch and can be assembled and used by an individual.